mourning light
by aussiechick00
Summary: 16 yr old Gabrielle Zane has been having strange dreams of a mysterious woman since she has been told shes moving. when she meets Marilyn Stand and Jasper Alba, maybe shell discover what her dream is about?


preface

I trembled in my sleep. My dreaming eyes were locked onto the woman in front of me. Locked onto her long, well sculpted body. And her hands that had formed into sharp claws. And her face - her demonic grin was vivid in my mind. She was beautiful. Her face was a light screen of the sunbeams that were behind me. I didn't think of them as strange though, it was often bright and sunny in my dreams. her perfect skin reflected the light into my eyes as if by choice. Her demonic smile revealed pearly white teeth and when she laughed it was almost angelic. There was a strange sense of danger around the woman. Her flowing blond hair flew in the light breeze that I hadn't even realised was there and her eyes stared right through me. I shuddered. Her gleaming morning blue eyes bit into my very _soul_. Then the Sun shone into them and my breathing stopped as I stared in horror. Her eyes turned red.

"night, night," she said, her voice like silver bells. I flinched and braced myself for the worst. I felt my fists clench. The woman prepared herself to pounce. I stared into her face, unable to move. I stared at her mouth as I watched her fangs elongate before my eyes. Suddenly she grimaced and snarled. The creature that was in front of me leant backward, pushed off her powerful legs and pounced.

Chapter 1 - reminisce

My eyes blinked suddenly open. I stared at the ceiling above me. it was around midnight, that was my guesstimate. It was completely dark and silent; there was no movement or noise from below. My parents were already asleep. I glanced hesitantly out the window. The stars outside were glistening dully in the dark, almost black sky. It was a full moon tonight - That's what dad had told me. I didn't believe him though, The sky was too dark. I realised by now that I had been holding my breath. it took me a while to figure out how to work my respiratory system though. I opened my mouth and slowly released my breath. _Calm down, Gabby, _I told myself. I couldn't tell if I'd thought it or said it out loud but it didn't particularly matter to me. The silence was deafening. I thought back to my dream. It hadn't been the first time I'd had that dream but I'd hoped it'd be the last. I turned over onto my side and stared with disinterest at the alarm clock across from me. I had been right. The minute digits switched to 00:05. I snorted in amusement at the accuracy of my estimation. But my crooked grin fell back to a forlorn frown after a few moments. I kept thinking of my dream, of that demonic woman that had tried to attack me. I rewound the mental image to when she pounced - That was definitely my least favourite part – and jolted back when she "hit" me. the image was so _vivid_. It was hard to believe it. I sat up in my bed and listened intently to the hallway. I heard deep breathing from the bedrooms - and snoring, obviously, from my dad. Everyone was deeply asleep. Slowly I slipped myself out of my bed. My mocha, bare legs felt goose bumps as I left the warmth of my bed. I wandered to my wardrobe and yanked out a pair of jeans and a red hoodie. Quickly I dressed and pulled on a pair of trainers on my way to the window. I pushed the freezing glass open and leant my upper body out. It was about two degrees out. Well it was early Winter. I used my arms to push myself up a bit and carefully lifted my foot up to the window frame. I held on with my arms and stared at the tree that had been conveniently placed next to my room. I reached to a low branch and held on as I leapt across. The bark was uncomfortably cold under my soft hands. But I gripped it tight and gratefully when I looked down to the five meter drop. I breathed in and out. I'd never been afraid of heights to be honest, and I'd climbed this tree lots. But the darkness below made the drop look much more dramatic than it really was. I let my arms drop until I was hanging, wrapped my strong legs around the nearest branch and released my hands. There was a fast whooshing noise as I fell upside down. my stomach lurched. That was always my least favourite part. I looked down to the floor and felt with my arms. With my long body attached to the tree with only my legs I could feel solid Earth under my fingertips when I stretched my arms down. I sighed with relief. It made me feel better that I could feel what I was landing on. I used all my strength to pull my arms up to the branch my legs were wrapped around and then released with my legs. They fell below me with a loud clunk when my shoes met the cold, dry ground. I let go with my hands and smiled at my achievement. I looked down at my hands and winced when I saw the grazes on them. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. This always happened when I climbed this tree. I began to walk away from the house. I was still upset about my dream. It made me feel better to walk. My legs knew exactly which way to go, I'd been this way so many times. I didn't even mind the wind that bit at my numb cheeks or the stale, cold air that wrapped me up in its arms. I just kept walking. I could usually hear owls and crickets at this hour, they stayed out longer than most others, but tonight it was absolutely silent. I liked the night. It was a beautiful place. The sky was a deep blue that stretched far, far into the distance and the stars that dotted the sky looked more beautiful than diamonds. But it was the moon that I loved the most. It made me feel safe. It was as if all of those kids stories about the moon speaking and being personified rubbed off. I loved the moon. I longed for it to be here all the time. It was my guardian. I always felt safe at night because the moon's light gaze was always shining on me. Sometimes, I would lie on the icy grass and just watch the moon, picking out every crevice and curve - Pointing out all the planes and creases. I kept moving, never staying still for too long. I was headed for the church graveyard. It was nice there. Most people were afraid of being in a graveyard at night. Not me. I liked it there, it felt cozy. The spirits that lingered – if they were there at all – made me feel like I wasn't alone. They were like watch dogs or something (though I highly doubted they enjoyed being called dogs). Whenever someone was coming, I felt a shiver run up my spine and my arms would prickle. I sat down under the massive weeping willow that I liked and began snapping dead twigs. It helped me relax. I hated that dream so much. Especially since it was linked to my moving. I snapped the twig again. Ugh, _moving_. That word should be banned from the English language. I was going to have to leave my whole life behind me, just so that my dad could get a better job. I shuddered. I imagined the new school. The insincere, gawking faces staring at me like I was some kind of zoo exhibit. As I thought of this I kind of wondered if this was how the lions and tigers in zoos actually felt. I chuckled. Then I sighed and over thought it. I had only started getting the dreams a few weeks ago, a few days after dad announced our moving. I sighed.

"I hope you miss me!" I shouted to whoever heard. I felt a cold sensation, as if someone was holding me in their arms. It was probably the spirits trying to make me feel better. I smiled.

"thank you," I said quietly. The air on my cheek grew slightly cold. I giggled. I would definitely miss this.

"Gabrielle Alexandra Zane where on God's green Earth have you been?" this, I wouldn't miss. Mum was standing in front of me, dressing gown flopping down to her ankles tightly wrapped around her, hands on her hips, eyes glaring. I didn't have to be a genius to know I wasn't going to be allowed out of the house for, like, ever. I didn't have any words to speak. I just stood on the doorstep with my mouth hanging slightly ajar. It was six AM. I had just come back from my walk and both my parents were in front of me, glaring down at me like I was some kind of stalking beggar.

"I, um," I mumbled. I couldn't get anything else out. My cheeks were red hot, though that was probably because I had been running for the last ten or twenty minutes. I just stared pathetically at my parents, hoping that something would distract them from me.

"you had better be sorry, we're moving in _tomorrow_. I hope you don't pull this on us because, jellybean, it won't be pretty," my dad scolded. "get your act together kid," he concluded with a snarl. I bit my lip softly. Sixteen years old and they still called me "kid". How humiliating. My parents stood there, obviously waiting for a reaction that wasn't going to happen. Not only was I being stubborn, but I was in utter shock. I couldn't even move from where I was standing. All I could do was to stare up at them. I felt useless, utterly pathetic.

"Gabrielle?" my mother asked. "gabrielle," she repeated.

"gabby, don't you have anything to say?" dad demanded.

"i...am...sorry," I managed to choke out. I wasn't upset, I was just stuck. Mum obviously got the wrong idea, because she sighed and came over to me with a big hug. I hugged her back automatically, strangely unsure of what I was doing. I was still thinking about the move. Why did I have to suffer whenever they got bored of a new place? I didn't understand why we had to move, but I hoped it would be worth it in the end.

"you'd better get some more sleep, Gabs," mum cooed in my ear. I nodded and felt my legs move towards the staircase. It was the creepiest feeling in the world. My legs just moved, no real control, up, down, up, down. I opened my bedroom door when I got to it and felt a rush of cold air. Of course, I'd forgotten to close my window again. I walked over and shut it, then flopped backwards onto my bed and fell asleep.

The strange thing about moving is that no matter how hopeful you are or how happy you are to leave, at some point you're going to miss what you had in your original home. Whether it be friends, enemies, hiding places, you're gonna miss something. In my case, it's everyone letting you in, accepting you, being able to blend; and definitely, when no one stares. The staring generally sucks. I looked across the school yard at Berton high school where every single pair of gawking eyes stared in my direction. My parents had basically given me the boot the minute I had arrived within a kilometre of the school.

"have fun!" they had swooned and dad had teasingly kicked me to get me to go. I had laughed with them but as soon as they were out of sight my face flopped and I moaned in annoyance. The school was big, it had massive flags sticking out from every corner like a castle. The staring wasn't that bad once I began fantasizing about the building. It had lots of windows and doors, and a hill that ran deep down like a moat. I half expected there to be a drawbridge, but all there was was a brick path and a bunch of steps leading to the main entrance. I continued walking through the courtyard. There were so many flowers in this area, it was hard to concentrate so as not to crush one. It was like a botanical garden. The gravel paths and winding walkways. Not to mention all the roundabouts with flowers growing inside. the garden was surrounded by loads of blossom trees and weeping willows. Obviously the owner of the school was very stylish. There was a massive logo on the front of the school, above the door, of a red wolf and a purple bird of prey. The slogan below was "run like a wolf, and fly like an eagle". I expected there was some kind of meaning behind it. by now I had made it out of the garden and onto a brick path that was straight down the middle of a grassy field. That's when I saw her. Over by the big oak trees in the corner were three girls. Two of them were brunettes who looked vicious and bitchy to me. they looked very similar and I expected they were sisters. But it was the leader who caught my eye. She had scenic hair and a blonde whippy side fringe. Her stylish outfit was fitted to her slim shape perfectly and her eyes had a certain hostility and danger to them that I didn't quite understand. She stared at me – well glared – and I stared at her. Her morning blue eyes burnt right through me like bright blue laser beams. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Yet at the same time, she was the most horrible. It was like she was too sickly sweet, deterring me away and, almost, scary. I had never seen anyone so terrifying. And the weirdest thing of all: _she looked just like the monster in my dream._


End file.
